Beyblade Drabbles
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: compilation of mini stories for beyblades fineist  .
1. Chapter 1

_**Secrets In The Shadows:**_

_**Part 1**_

"My dear girl, we need you to do something very important." Said a deep voice from the darkness

"What is it master?" asked the girl looking at the tall red and black haired vampire.

"I need you to go into the house of Robert Jürgen, earn his trust and find a way to destroy him" Said the man looking at her with a dark grin.

"As you wish Sanguinex" said the girl bowing slightly.

"Come now, no need for formalities here Talon my child" he replied to the girl now known as Talon. She nodded and followed him out the room and into the dining room of the home they lived in.

"I'll leave at once and pick up my own necessities in town." Replied Talon

"Very well, I will be watching with interest girl, so don't even think of trying to run away" replied Sanguinex. Talon nodded and left for town. Once she was out of sight she looked at her wrist and the tattoo that showed she belonged to that red haired vampire not just as his adoptive child but also as his slave.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secrets in the Shadows (2)**_

"**Damn everything is so chaotic anymore how did I get here anyway" said Talon to herself as she walked to town looking at her tattoo on her wrist. She just sighed and moved on.**

"**Excuse me, but are you lost" asked a male voice**

"**Just cause my dress isn't fancy doesn't mean I'm lost buddy" replied Talon to the man as she walked past him with her head high.**

"**That's not what I meant" said the man a little more arrogantly than he intended.**

"**Oh….sorry, it's a bad habit of mine to jump to conclusions." said Talon, finally looking at the man.**

"**It's no problem, would you like to be shown around. I'd be glad to accompany you" replied the man**

"**That would be lovely" said Talon smiling. **

"**He's handsome" she thought**

"**His purple hair and crimson red eyes…wait this can't be…..can it?" she thought**

"**Forgive my manners, my name is Robert Jürgen. And what may I ask is yours?" asked the man now known as Robert.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Robert, my name is Talon" she replied.**

**Little did she know that a certain vampire was watching her.**

"**Excellent, our plan is working perfectly, she has meet him." said Sanguinex to the rest of the DarkBladers.**

"**Perfect" they replied eyes glowing evilly. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Secrets In the Shadows (3)**_

"**This may be your room" Robert told **_**the girl.**_

"_**Thank you very much" replied Talon**_

"_**Where else would you go?" said Robert and Talon just sweat dropped.**_

"_**Thought so" he added and left her to unpack her things.**_

_**The whole time Robert kept thinking "why does she look like I know her from somewhere? Hmmmm, my journal might help" with that last thought he headed for his room and his journal.**_

"_**Dam all cause it had to storm the worst storm all summer." Said Talon**_

"_**well it makes easier actually being in the castle itself I guess." She thought.**_

"_**Right you are child" said a cold voice in her head. **_

_**She looked around and saw him.**_

"_**Sanguinex" she said**_

"_**you know your mission girl, now hurry along and I just might let you go." Sanguinex replied and disappeared.**_

"_**Dam him" she said quietly as tears formed. It's not that he's cruel to her but she wants to break free and live her life with her fiancé. **_

"_**If only I could remember who he is and find him." She thought.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secrets In The Shadows (4)**_

"**Is something the matter Talon?" questioned Robert.**

"**No, not at all, why do you ask" she replied.**

"**You just seem distracted is all, is there something you need to say?" Robert asked.**

**Truth is that she had a lot to say, but can't**

"**No, I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet" she lied smiling.**

"**I prefer it that way as well" Robert said buying her lie.**

**Talon smiled back.**

"**How about I show you around the castle, since you will be staying a while?" he asked.**

"**That would be lovely" Replied Talon eagerly.**

"**I bet there is so much to learn" she said.**

"**There is indeed much history behind these very grounds" Robert replied.**

"**Robert, I must say this place is fascinating. I never dreamed one home could have so much history." Talon said hanging on every word she had heard.**

"**You found my family history interesting?" he asked chuckling lightly.**

"**I mean it, honestly" Talon replied.**

"**It is getting quiet late, see you in the morning Talon" he said escorting her back to her room for the night.**

"**Thank you Robert, sleep well" Talon said bowing slightly.**

"**I shall, and you as well. Good night" he replied kissing her hand gentle man like.**

"**Ummm….. what a great night sleep" said Talon getting ready for the new day.**

"**Miss, the master is awaiting your presence in the dining room for breakfast" came the voice of Gustov from the door.**

"**Thank you kindly Gustov, I shall be down at once." she replied putting on the last of her make up.**

**She was about to leave when she was grabbed from behind and a hand covered her mouth.**

"**We need to have a little talk" said the cold voice she was hoping she wouldn't hear. With that he took her and disappeared. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Secrets in the shadows part (5)**_

"**Huh… where am I?" asked a groggy Talon**

"**Where do you think girl?" responded Sanguinex's voice.**

"**Why did you bring me back here, im not done yet" Talon said**

**~At Roberts castle~**

"**Gustov did you deliver the message?" asked Robert**

"**Yes master I did" replied the butler**

"**I wonder whats keeping her" thought Robert as he gets up to check on her.**

"**Talon…..are you alright" he asked knocking on the door.**

…**. No response**

"**Talon….."Robert stops as he enters her room to find her gone and the window open.**

"**Sanguinex let me go" shouts Talon. **

"**You need a little…..persuasion. To do as I commanded you to" Sanguinex replied eyes glowing red.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHH" Talon screams as he sinks his fangs into her.**

"**Now it is assured you'll behave as told." He said and layed her on the red silk sheeted bed with black velvet duvet.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Secrets In The Shadows (6)**_

"**You know what to do now Talon, my child" said Sanguinex**

"**Yes, I understand" she replied and disappeared.**

"**Robert? Are you in here?" Talon asked.**

"**Talon? There you are where have you been?" Robert replied**

"**I got lost on my way to the dining room, I'm terribly sorry to have worried you." Talon explained.**

"**Its quiet alright, the castle does take some getting used to." He replied**

"**Is there any plans for the day you need help with?" She asked.**

"**No, its all already taken care of. I have invited a few of my friends for a barbeque this evening. Would you like anything specific." He asked as a general question.**

"**Maybe some Hamburgers and Hot dogs would be an idea" she replied smiling.**

"**Hmmm… Excellent idea, just relax and ill see you later on" he replied going back to his work"**

**Talon smiled and left the room.**

"**Perfect time to search for anything useful" Talon thought.**

"**I wonder whats in here hopefully its more promising than the others." She said opening the door.**

**As she steped in her eyes grew wide.**

"**JACKPOT" she thought and started to look around. As she was looking she came across an odd book. **

"**Hmmmmm, I wonder what this one is about"**

**As she read the first page she dropped it.**

"**It's a…a…. diary of some sort" she picked it up and snuck back to her room with the diary tucked into her arm.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Secrets In The Shadows (7)**_

"**should I or should I not" questioned Talon**

**She sighed and opened the journal.**

"**October 31, Today was the annual Halloween masquerade at the McGregor mansion and also the day I would meet my future fiancé. As we pulled up to the estate…**

**~Flashback~**

"**Mother, who are we meeting?" said an excited younger Talon**

"**We are meeting a very special boy my dear. He is going to be your fiancé." Said her Mother smiling at her daughters excitement. **

"**aren't I a little to young to be thinking of that mother" replied Talon.**

"**you are but we are meeting him so you know who he is sweetie" her mother said.**

"**Ok" Talon said and looked out at all the landscape"**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jürgen" said Talons Mother to the young boy who stepped out of the car.**

"**it's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. O'reily" replied the boy.**

"**talon this is Robert Jürgen" Her mother replied pushing her forward.**

"**Its nice to finnaly meet you Robert" replied talon curtsying.**

"**It is an honor to meet you as well Talon." replied Robert taking her hand to his lips gentle man like.**

"**I hope this was a good idea on my part. I couldn't bare it if HE found her and got hold of her. He would ruin everything I did to keep her from him." Thought Talons mother.**

**~END FLASHBACK~ **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Secrets In The Shadows (8)**_

**Talon dropped the book and clutched her head.**

"**Why does all this sound so….so familiar" she said to herself**

"**No…..I have a job to do. Sanguinex is waiting for my return with the information he asked to me to get." She said, shaking of the pain in her head.**

**As she picked the journal back up there was a knock on her door.**

"**Talon, we are beginning the festivities, if you would like to come down now" came the voice of Robert.**

"**Yes, I am coming." She replied.**

**On her way to the garden she snuck back to his room and placed the journal right back where she had gotten it.**

"**I am sorry to have kept you all waiting" she said bowing slightly. **

"**Good you've made it" Robert replied walking up to her.**

"**Allow me to introduce you to Talon Walters" He said**

"**Bonjour mon amie, my name is Oliver" said a green haired boy.**

"**Hey there, I'm Enrique" said a blond Italian looking male.**

"**The names Johnny, nice to meet ya" said a red head boy.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you all" replied Talon in kind.**

**As the evening went on Talon could help but feel comfortable in all of their presence. **

"**So Talon where you from exactly" asked Enrique, putting his arm around her shoulders.**

"**Im from a little town just outside the main city." She replied not exactly liking the way he was looking at her and flirting.**

"**Enrique, you making her uncomfortable with your hopeless and uncouth flirting" came a cold and assertive voice.**

"**R…Robert. Hehehe I was just joking with her, honest." Enrique replied backing away and going back to the other conversations.**

"**Robert….thank you" Talon replied. He smiled as a reply.**

**~Flashback~**

"**I suggest you leave the lady alone. How uncouth to try and push yourself into her attention when she obviously has no interest." said slightly younger Robert. **

**~End Flashback~**

**Talon's eyes grew wide and she clutched her head in pain.**

"**AAAAHHHH" screamed Talon**

"**Talon" shouted all four boys running to her.**

**The last thing she saw before she passed out was Robert getting to her first followed by Johnny and both boys catching her before she hit the ground to hard. **


End file.
